The iremono and the Hogosha ( the container and the protector)
by oh.look.IT'SSNOWING
Summary: Both of their lives had gone throw a numerous of unfaithful events. losing their beloved and witnessing death a number of times. they are destined to meet,but what happens when they do? will they help each other to achieve their goals,or will they conflict? and will two certain girls teach them how to love again? (trust me the story is better than the summary ;-D naruhina,sasusaku
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Chapter 1 (memories)

_(creak….step…step…step)_

'_am impressed that your still keeping up lieutenant.."  
_

_A blind folded man was sitting on a dirty old chair, which was barley holding him, right in the middle of a dark room.  
_

'_I know you were in the army back home . but come on..hehe..three weeks..that _is_ impressive"_

_The tied up man raised his head towards the voice. His golden bangs got a bit longer for the past month. Smirking he said 'are you gonna send another idiot to torture me, or you got bored and decided to kill me" his voice was weak and his lips were cracked. Suffering from dehydration._

'_sarcastic as ever lieutenant, but am not done with you yet" something was pulled which sounded like a chair and the dark figure sat on it. 'this time I've decided to do my own dirty work.."_

'_hm..at last I hope your patient, because you're not gonna get anything out of me. So you just kill me.'_

_A snarl 'sorry lieutenant. Am not giving you the satisfaction of death yet, but I AM a patient man. And I have some tricks that WILL loose you're mouth."_

'_hehe..what? Are you gonna put me on that electric chair again" the captured man said without losing his smirk._

'_tit..tit..tit it's a surprise" the figure said standing up. ' I must tell you. it was hard finding them. You hid them very well, but AGAIN not THAT well"_

_The blond man eyes widened under the blind fold and his lips parted in disbelief… '_masaka'_. The capturer let out a crazy lough that sent shivers in the lieutenant spine. "send them in" the said man orderd._

_The room door creaked open, and in came two people. One was barley standing due to the lack of sleep and food. The other was child , telling his mother to calm down ,that it gonna be okay._

_The dark figure continued laughing while walking behind the tied up lieutenant and took off his blind fold._

_Wide dark blue eyes rested on light green._

"_mi..minato" her voice was weak, her long red hair was messy and dull. The woman he loved. She was clutching on their child like he would disappear._

_The said child was a young version of his father. Spikey blond hair, dark blue eyes. With a determination expression that made his parents proud. " what are doing to my tou-san?" the 7 year old shouted._

_The dark figure was amused. He smirked. "I was just asking him some questions boy, but you're tou-san here won't answer. So I just thought that you might help." The dark man motioned to one of his men behind the child to bring him closer._

"_NO leave him alone.." the woman cried._

"_it's okay kaa-san.." tired eyes drifted to her son. He gave her a reassuring smile.. god he looks just like his father…HER Minato._

_The man pushed the boy forward, which caused the child to fall on the stony floor, scratching his tanned cheeks._

"_Naruto.." Minato called._

_The boy known as Naruto stood, wiping the blood out of his face. It will sure leave a mark in the future. He glared at the man who pushed him but he couldn't see his face cause of the mask he was wearing.. they all were._

"_what do want from my tou-san?" Naruto demanded glaring at the black figure standing behind his father._

"_hehehe…. Tough like you're old man eh?" when the man came to view, he was wearing a yellowish mask with one eye hole. Black lines drawn on it. "now… Your tou-san here got some info that I want" with a blink of an eye the masked man ran to Naruto's side and locked his hand on the child's hair . he drawn a sharp knife to the boy's neck._

_Naruto cried in pain and tried to hit the man's hand._

"_maybe you would help me boy. Am sure you know something.."_

" _leave him alone , he doesn't know anything." Minato growled._

_With a skillful kick. The boy aimed for the man's face, but the man dodged his attack easily. " oh really?.. the boy was trained by you and Jiraya the sanin himself since started walking. Hmph .. am sure he could be in the army by now" the masked man said with amusement in his voice. " am sure you and Jiraya hid the info with him."_

_Minato clenched his teeth. How did that man know. He made sure to keep everything a secret._

"_p-please..p-please let my son go" the mother begged._

"_then tell me." The men barked. Pressing his knife on Naruto's neck._

_With a swift move Naruto grabbed the knife from the man's hand and pulled it off of him, he tried to hit his capturer, but the man throw him away. Naruto flipped gracefully and landed beside his father. " let my parents go.." Naruto shouted._

_The man let out his crazy lough again, that Naruto was sure it will hunt him in the future. " as expected from Minato's son that is just splendid.. I have to tell you am impressed boy."_

_With a fast speed Naruto threw the knife on one of the guards hitting him exactly on the head. The body dropped in front of his mother's feet. Blood pooled on the floor. "am warning you.." with his child voice Naruto threatened._

" _amazing…" the man said. Looking with awe at the dead body._

" _Naruto … take your mother and get out of this place..now." Minato whispered to son._

" _no tou-san, were getting out of this place togather." _

" _like father like son…" the man chuckled, walking to the woman's direction. He held her by her hair._

"_Kushina.."_

'"_Kaa-san.." they called together._

"_hmph.." the masked man dragged her to where Minato was sitting, and hunched her down to face him. She was just inches away. He could feel her ragged breath caress his face. " talk or I'll end her life.."_

_Kushina shook her head " Mi-Minato don't." she pressed her lips on her husband's " it will be ok… it will be ok sweetheart.."_

_Minato kept silent. Looking deep at his wife's light green eyes._

_The capturer let out a frustrated sigh and pressed, a kunai now, on her neck. _

" _I love y…."before she could even finish her sentences , her neck was slit. Spitting blood on Minato's face._

"_kaa-san!" Naruto cried running to his falling mother. He caught her before her body hit the ground._

_Minato watched his wife's body drop on Naruto's small arms. Everything was going in slow motion, his heart stopped, his mind stopped functioning. He just stared, just kept starring and smelling his wife's blood on him._

" _hmph… pathetic" the masked man said looking at the ordeal like it was nothing. " now Minato.." walking to the said man. and grabbing his jaw._

"_tell me where did you filthy people hid the kyuubi virus or I'll kill your brave little boy here."_

_Minato just looked at the man's one eye with dull ones. He was feeling tired, those passed three weeks came back at him._

"_tell me!" the masked demanded._

_Minato's eyes now was staring at his crying son, hugging and rocking his mother's body back and forward._

"_very well, kill the boy!" two other masked men caught Naruto's arms, pulling him away from his mother._

"_no..wait" Minato croaked. " I'll tell you everything just leave my son out of this….please" _

_Naruto's glassy eyes looked at his father. He never saw this…..defeated. "it's in konoha's underground facilities" Minato let out slowly._

"_well thank you lieutenant, this wasn't difficult now was it" the criminal mocked. " but, if you're not telling the truth, I'll make sure your son will have hell of a life." He threatened._

_In less than a second Naruto saw his father's blood splatted everywhere. And his agony scream ringing in his ears._

"_Ja-ne.." the murderer darkly said._

"_NO.." Naruto whispered. Tears pouring down his injured cheeks. "why?.. why? He told what you wanted you BASTERD". He screamed._

_What will happen to him now… he just lost both of his parents._

_Splatting the blood off of his kunai, the man walked towards Naruto . the boy was still held by the two guards. "that is an awful mouth you got there. A boy in your age should never say thing like that"_

_With a growl, Naruto succeeded on punching one of his capturers , but when he was going for the other he was hit in the back of his neck and his world went black._

BANG!

A teen's figure shot up in the middle of a queens size bed, panting.

He looked at his surroundings. _A nightmare_

"ughhh…." he sat up, running both of his hands through his messy golden locks. He hadn't dreamt of this particular nightmare in a while.

By a habit he scratched his left scarred cheek. The scars are healed, but you can still see them. in a form of whiskers. He closed his eyes and breathed in. a habit he learnt to calm his self-down.

The clock on his night stand was on 5:05 a.m. Again. He forgot to set up his alarm an hour earlier. Because after 4:00 in the morning the nightmares will start…. The nightmares of his past.

He slipped his feet out of his sheets, he can't sleep now anyway, landing on the cold wooden floor, he really didn't mind if its cold or not, he actually began to enjoy his cold life.

His head was pounding. He needs an asprin.

He walked to the medicen cabinet in bathroom. It was full of drugs, scripted drugs, for hallucination and shit like that. He reached for two pills of asprin and closed the cabinet, he put the pills between his teeth looking for something to gulp them down with, so he reached for the half drank bear from last night. Yeah, he was 16 and drinks alcohol , so what?. Nine years of this shitty life , of course he'll drink!.

BANG!

Its pouring outside.

He was done with his morning routine ,avoiding the mirror as much as possible, and was going to start with his pushups. when his cellphone rang.

"hello.." he answered with a monotonous voice.

"the boss want to see you in his office at five sharp in the evening…don't be late!" a deep voice replied.

The tall muslin teenager hang up. He didn't to listen for more, he knew what that boss of his want.. _another match.._

But he liked to piss his boss off by coming late.

He smirked.

That creep have to wait, he didn't have fun in weeks!

"_sasuke, am leavin for a mission tomorrow. Am sorry, but I cant train you today."_

"_but nii-san, Iruka sensei is going to teatch us how to throw a kunai tomorrow, and I need _you_ to train me hoe to throw them. Eveyone knows that you're the best at it" the young whined. Making the teenager beside him chuckle._

" _you know you already good at little brother." the teenager siad with adeep voice, ruffling sasuke's black hair._

" _I know I know, but I want to be the best, like you nii-san , AND I want beat all the boys in my class." Sasuke excaitedly shouted, making anexagerated ninja moves. He asked his brother to help train again, but the teenager onley smiled at him and beckoned him to come closer. Sasuke's pouting face cheered up and ran to his brother's side but onley to receive at deep tap on his forehead by his brother's two fingers " sorry sasuke, next time."_

_Sasuke rubbed his forehead while frowinig at his older brother. " nii-san.. I told not to do this to me again." He whined._

_The teenager let out a small chuckle, then he turned to look at the fish pond in front of porch they were sitting on._

_Sasuke was still rubbing his forehead , but noticed his brother's tired and troubled face. He was going to ask whats wrong onley to get interuppted by his father's 'fugak' deep voice , cutting through their peacful silence._

"_Itachi I want ward with you." He said shortley._

_Sasuke turned to his brother's blank face. Itachi silentley stood up from the porch and headed to the family meetig room, not even sparing his father a glance._

_Sasuke could onley look at his brother's back. For some reason he felt worried. He also noticed his father is no longer in sight probabley heading to where Itach was going._

"_nii-san…"_

BANG!

it was raining.

_4:05 a.m _his watch showed . With a sigh he raised his head, walcoming the rain on his face. Maybe It would will wash the problems away.

In the middle of the Uchiha clan cemetery he stood. Looking at his brother's momorial stone. They never found his body, claiming that his body was burnt in his last mission.

'_Bullshit'_ he thought. They even fucking lied in his face about his entire family's death.

He ran his right hand through his wet black hair, while his other hand held his now wet cigarrete. Yeah, he was 16 and he smocks , got a problem? Anybody living this hell would!.

He woke up with a nightmare today, he couldn't sleep ,so he decided to go for a walk, but his feet dragged him here. To the last place he wanted right now. He looked at his brother's tomp one last time, wishing him a happy birthday,He would turn 21 today ,and with that he left.

On his way back to his apartment he thought about his work.

He chuckled, a 16 year old teenage boy with a job, and not any job, a job in the police been working in for a year now.

The onley reason he even accepted beeing a detective is to find out who killed his family and brother, because he knew they didn't die by _accident._ Plus , His brother was in the police force at a young age too and he always wanted to be like him.

'You better be proud of me…nii-san' and with that last thought he continued his way back home.

_What do you think? Am new so don't be harsh._

_Aaaand review please :-D_


	2. confused

A/N: hiiiiiiiii…. I must say that I didn't expect ANYONE to actually read this story not much to like it , thanks to my first two reviewers. ;-)

Firstly: I changed the name of the story cause I think it's better and also more related to it.

Secondly: this fic is going to have angst, drama, action, murder, gore , and of course Romance. But am sorry to say that this is not a sasuhina fic, it's a NaruHina and a SasuSaku. _Sorry…_

Thirdly : this is an AU, so most of the characters in this story are going to be OOC. Especially Naruto.

And finally : please read the notes below..

Warn: swearing wards and minor rape scene ahead. you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto.

Cigarette number five in less than an hour, WOW he sure broke the record.

Lighting up cigarette number six , he inhaled deeply. Satisfied by the nicotine invading his senses; taking his stress away, which was caused not only by his fucked up life, but also by his nerve-racking stressful job. So yeah, he'll smoke like a freaking chimney , he'd even drink if he has the chance. And what pisses him the most is that; every _single_ time he steps foot on the konoha police department's floor, he'd hear the other '_fellow' _police workers whisperto each other _bullshit _about him. Like how he had the job by sheer luck cause he's an Uchiha, that his too young to be a detective and sometimes he could hear them call him one lucky son of a bitch to be in such a rank in his young age.

Uchiha Sasuke is known to be a calm calculative man, patient even (_in some situation_ ) , but these losers are really testing his waters. It makes his blood boil every time they judge or say shit about him because he is only an uchiha.

What do they know about him? _Huh?_

That he is an uchiha brat? That his life is sooo luxurious and happy? That he'll always have his place in the police force?. OR do they know all about what he have been through? From the day of his family's death, to the day he earned his detective badge?

Well, they don't..

They do _not _know all the tears that poured over his young cheeks at the day of his family's funeral, or the day he was announced as an orphan and the last living member of the almighty uchiha '_ clan' _at the age of seven, or the years he spent training every kind of martial arts known to man until his breath was out of his lungs and sweat covering his whole body, and when he decided to avenge the uchiha and revive them again as the great clan they were always known to be.

Because he knew! . and every mother fucking liar knew, that his family was murdered, not '_ dead by accident'. _But his not going to dwell about that now….

Right now; he is running low of smoke supply. He has to buy another pack soon.

Leaning back on his underground metro seat, he rubbed his temples with his right thumb while holding his last tobacco stick between his fingers . _damn it _, his head hurts like a bitch.

" excuse me mister , can't you see the sign , it says DO NOT SMOKE"

His coal black orbs drifted towards the person responsible of the voice. across from him, a women with short brown hair probably in her mid-thirties , was sitting and giving him a disgusted look. He was about to give her a piece of his mind, when he noticed the two young boys standing next to her. They both looked alike , but one of them was obviously older than the other , and both of them were wearing karate robes. Looking at him with curious expressions.

Not in the mood to deal with bickering mothers , and making a scene, sasuke placed the half smocked cig. Between his lips , and waved his hands in front of his ears making a ' I am deaf' sign, still looking at her with a bored face, he let out a cloud of smoke in her direction. The brunet's eyes widened with shock, mouthing an apology, she stood up with the boys looking for another seat to sit. Surpassing a smirk, sasuke looked away and continued to smoke.

Xxx

15 minutes later sasuke looked at his watch, the metro will stop at konoha station soon. Glancing back at the short haired mother and her kids. Sasuke saw The older boy was calmly teaching his younger brother how to karate punch, while the young one just kept huffing and whining about never going to do it wright. But what surprised sasuke is that, instead of brushing his brother off, the older boy stood beside his sibling and slowly showed him how to do it correctly. The scene dug deep in the Uchiha's memories. When his older brother, Itachi, used to teach him the traditional Uchiha fighting style.

' _nii-san….'_

The sound of the train stopping cut through his line of thoughts. Shaking his head, sasuke reached for his black jacket and stood up. Making his way through the aisle, his phone rang, and when he took a look at the caller id the Uchiha frowned. What does _he _want now?

Pressing the green button, he answered with a grunt..

"you're late sasuke!" a calm steady voice replied.

Sasuke tsked. " wow.. it's hard to hear that from the royal king of lateness himself." He heard the man chuckle from the other line.

" well, you might be very late then.."

"hm.."

"just get your ass here fast kid. We have a problem."

With a grunt , sasuke hung up. He stood in front of the sliding doors. Waiting for them to open. The young detective was putting his jacket on when he smirked…

There, sitting exactly next to the exit was the bickering mother from earlier. The look on her face was not missed by the Uchiha. Probably she heard him talk over the phone and figured he is not as deaf as he claimed to be.

Her mouth was open and her eyes held a confused frown. When sasuke was finished adjusting his jacket's long collar, he turned his head towards her, making sure he made eye contact with her and winked at the brunet, flashing her the Uchiha famous smirk.

Making his way out of the metro, he chuckled at her now angry face.

'hm..' it's fun pissing women off…

XXXXX

Konoha police department.

Located in the center of the city of konoha, Japan. Currently, The best working police force in the entire country. It even assisted other countries with their most important cases. KPD gained it's great reputation decades ago, from the day they stopped and finished the infamous international crime members, _the Yakuza._ Thanks to their brilliant agents of course.

The most interesting thing about konoha police department's agents, is that, most of them has to be a member or related to one of the well-known clans which are localized in the different parts of the city. The clans are known to be traditional and pretty much ancient, which existed even before konoha was formed as village thousands of years ago. These said clans has its own districts and also its own way of life. Lives they kept a secret from other people throughout the years, and well-sealed behind their big, thick walls.

And on top of that, these big families takes control over many economic, social, business and other work fields. Take the Uchiha for example; they were always known to be army generals and police commanders. People in Japan believed that the, almighty K.P.D. , was originally formed by the Uchiha's and the Hatake's , another well-known konohanian family.

Bur even the most powerful, most dangerous to crime, police department have its weak moments.

The department is currently in a state of an uproar. Chous filled the place. Word was sent to every working agent to come to the conference room immediately. It seems there is a big nasty situation is about to be discussed.

"what do you think is the problem is? the whole facility is in a state of a hectic zoo." A Sergeant asked his partner, who was sitting in the big round table next to him in the conference room.

" I don't know, but for commander Hatake to actually _be_ on time… it must be something big" his partner answered with a frown.

"yeah, but don't you think he looks calm. I doubt it's that bad."

"he is always like that you idiot. And trust me when I say that if judgment day happened now ;he won't even flinch." Laughing at his own joke; he turned his head to the man responsible for their conversation.

Commander Hatake kakashi, head of the K.P.D, was sitting on his special big leather chair in the room. He was quietly reading his infamous small green book. His eyes roamed over the same page over and over again, not focusing on the words in front of him. Funny. Not even his favorite can avert his mind over what just had been reported to him a while ago. He let out a small sigh and closed his pocketd book. He raised his head to the crowd of men and women around him, lazy ebony eyes analyzed them.

_The protectors of Konoha._

The commander stood from his seat, earning every one attention, they were waiting his next move patiently in the already quite room. " ok. Since we're all here, I think we should get started with meeting.."

" he didn't arrive yet commander." A deep voice called from across the huge table.

Commander Hatake's head jerked towards the voice. And he was met with the second youngest Detective he has in the police agency. He then caught the sight of the empty seat beside the said man. Kakashi sighed and ran his hand through his strange silver hair. A sign of impatience. _Where _is_ he?_

Oh yeah… he forgot… yesterday was the ninth of June. He sure left Konoha yesterday, since it was the tenth, and left for the city out skirts. And probably spent the night at some motel there as well._ That kid. _Since the day he adopted him, he have been quite distant, and a boy of few words , with a rude attitude if he might add. He just gave him this job because it was his father's will.

" that's odd, detective Uchiha never been late for such an important meeting before.." everybody nodded at their mate's comment.

"Yeah.. odd indeed.." kakashi retorted in a mere whisper.

And speak of the devil. The doors of the conference room opened and in came sasuke uchiha. He walked with a calm façade to the empty seat next to his partner, shrugging off his jacked and without a word, he sat. aware of all the eyes that bore into him.

"nice of you to join us sasuke."

He raised his head to his commander and the only man in this world who can call him by his first name.

"care to explain why you were late?" sasuke noted the slight irritation in his voice. And secondly, what is this?... high school?.

He leaned back on his seat and crossed his arms. "yeah, I ran into an old lady who wanted help with getting her cat down from a tree. And you know, I just couldn't brush her off." He finished with a shrug, giving kakashi the look. He made his partner smirk and the rest of the agents to hold their lough.

Kakashi's left eyebrow practically twitched, he was mocking him and he knew it. But it's not the time for a smart comeback now. "anyway, now that_ everyone _is here, we shall start with the meeting….."

"Uchiha." A hushed deep voice came from the seat next to sasuke.

"Hyuuga." He greeted back. Thats how he and his partner, Neji Hyuuga, start their day together, giving each other cold greetings.

" the weather was strange yesterday don't you think, raining in the middle of June."

Sasuke snickered at his partner's lame move to start a conversation. "no." he shortly replied. Kakashi's voice was forgotten in the back-round.

" why were you late?, the last time you came late like that was last year's tenth of June, which is the same date as today. what? , do you have some kind of ritual on this particular day?." Neji asked with a definite sign of teasing. Averting his eyes from their commander to sasuke's direction.

Sasuke just kept silent, looking ahead at kakashi, not making any sign of acknowledgement to Neji's question. Neji shock his head and sighed. " you're such a sadist Uchiha."

'_look who is talking' _sasuke thought. That's detective Neji Hyuuga for you, a 20 year old man, with a few words, calculative , quite , smart. A prodigy from the Hyuuga family. The perfect partner for the Uchiha, and together they were unstoppable. Maybe that's how the agency thought when they teamed them up. And he was the only one that sasuke _might_ say, felt comfortable around. Neji never judged or talked shit about him, he just minds his own business. And sometimes, he is an enjoyable company if he might say. Like how they find a way to piss each other off and hold each other's glare after that. _'hm..". _good times.

"…..the Yakuza.."

Kakashi's voice entered his surroundings again, sasuke turned his whole attention to what he was saying. _The Yakuza_. What about them? Didn't they…?.

" but commander, didn't the agency wiped them off long ago?, how can they possibly be back?". An officer asked.

_Back?_

" we don't have a good amount of information on how there back ,officer, but we…"

" so it's just a mere rumor?" neji interrupted with frown drawing his face.

" no detective, its not a rumor we had this report from a reliable source, the Yakuza is sure back."kakashi waited for the sudden information to sink in. " take a look at this please.." he pressed a button on a computer devise in front of him, which popped the map of Japan in the middle of the room. " our last investigation led to that the Yakuza have indeed returned, but they have changed their business interest from last time" he explained with a steady sagacious voice. " we assume that they don't deal with gambling like they used to." the virtual map showed three red marks on certain remote places in Japan. " the investigation also….."

" who did the investigations?" sasuke's monotous voice cut him through. " as far as I know , none of us know about this news. Therefore, none of the agents did the investigations, right?"

Kakashi eyed his adopted son well before he answered shortly. " the ROOT."

'as expected.' sasuke grunted in his mind, he never liked these people.

" as I was saying, the ROOT have been able to successfully track them. And as you can see here on the map, the red marks dedicate to the most places they gather in."

The agents eyes were all on the virtual map, with scrutiny, everyone was lost on his own thoughts. When the youngest detective said " they are all small villages. Almost isolated even, why would the great yakuza be in such places. It's as if they are…."

" …hiding." Neji quietly concluded.

"yeah…" the agents agreed turning to their commander.

"you are wright Neji, it seems that there hiding, but please put in mind, they are currently building themselves again, so of course they'll be in the shadows for now" kakashi countered.

" how can you be sure they are the Yakuza. Maybe they are just another gang, because as you know, the Yakuza wear special tattoos on their whole back. Did the ROOT checked it out?" the Hyuuga prodigy voiced his doubt. Suddenly, this started to become like a meeting between the two young detectives and the commander. They were asking the most questions.

Kakashi smirked at the Hyuuga's amazing observing ability. " yes Neji, the ROOT did checked it, and they were certainly wearing their special koy tattoos, but it wasn't covering their whole back like they were famous for. Its now only drown in their right fore arm." Kakashi sat back on his chair, resting his chin on his laced fingers, he knitted his eyebrows in thought. "but the new thing is that, instead of the koy , they have the ganesh deity's head tattooed on the back of their right shoulder."

" that's new." Neji noted. Running a hand through his long brown hair.

Sasuke was in deep thought, putting the pieces together, and brainstorming ideas. He closed his eyes and blocked his mind with anything outside of it. Maybe neji was wright. Maybe they weren't the Yakuza. maybe they're just a new gang that wants to take the Yakuza's footsteps and turn in a new way.And what is the meaning of their new tattoos?. Could they mean something?. _Maybe._

The Uchiha's analyzing was interrupted once again by kakashi's voice.

"okay….here's what we gonna do….."

XXXXX

"who gave you the right to arrange that for me." A smooth male voice rang through the dirty old office. " the last time I checked you're not my manager, sweetheart."

A middle aged, bold and a rounded man was sitting on his office chair, fidgeting under the young man's gaze in front of him. Truth to be told, that man facing him right now frightens him. Just a look from him, and it can give him the creeps. He moved uncomfortably against his seat and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "heh..heh, Naruto, buddy common calm down, ya know how these kind of matches can give us a fortune.."

"_us?"_

" I-I mean y-you, of course. Just one match like this, can make you become rich, trust me." The fat man nervously said. Trying to convince the blond teenager facing him.

"_trust you?_ The last time I did that ,Kanji, I nearly ended up rotting in prison." The big muslin teenager retorted, his frown deepened at his _('boss')_ next statement…

"no Naruto , if you follow me in this ,I can get you out of your shitty life a rich and crime free man…ugh.." he didn't get to finish his sentence when the blond leaped across his desk and fisted his already wrinkled shirt.

"no sweetheart, _you _want to save yourself from_ your _shitty life. Am happy with _my_ life, I told you before that I don't do death matches, go and find one of your dogs to do it." Naruto practically growled inching his face closer to Kanji's. "now, you gonna arrange a _boxing_ match for me tonight like _you used to,_ and be happy with the share I give you like _you_ _used to. Okay_?"

The man, eyes widened in horror, dared to try again "b-b-but…"

Naruto picked him up from his seat easily, still from across the table, and nearly touched the man's nose with his. "_okay?.." _he asked again, daring the chubby man to argue with him with his glare.

The man let out a meak okay, and actually squeaked when Naruto suddenly let go of him , making him land on his butt on the cold floor.

" good, I'll be waiting for your call." Naruto said before making his way to the office's door.

"ungrateful son of a bitch" Kanji groaned, rubbing his now sour butt. He just lost a great chance for getting a lot of money. "_damn it"_

XXX

Putting his hoody on, Naruto walked through the nearly deserted streets of the small village. No one walks around in this hour at night and not expects trouble. Taking the street that leads to his small house outside the village, Naruto's sensitive hearing picked up a muffled scream of a woman coming from a nearby ally. Typical. She is probably getting raped. What?. Why would he care?, No one told her to wander around this late in this sinful village.

"_no please no… I beg you…"_

Naruto stopped walking ,turning his head to the direction of the muffled voice, his hand stuffed in his pockets. A foreign feeling of uneasiness in his stomach. "_NO!...h-help..p-please_" came her small cry of help. She doesn't sound like woman, she a girl.

Not really sure what he is getting himself into. The teenager made his way slowly to the dark ally. Maybe he can let out some steam on someone before the match.

Five minutes later, he was greeted with a disgusting scene in the back of the ally. A girl was quivering under two scrawny looking men, one was holding her while the other was busy tearing her lavender colored yukata apart.

"come on girly, cooperate, I'll be gentle…" a thin, tall man said, his bony fingers successfully tore her red oby away, and he was now going for the rest of the clothing.

"yeah love,_ I'll _ make sure of that..heheheh" the other man mocked. Licking her right ear while still holding her, he turned to his partner when he surprisingly said…

"woah!.. who knew such a small frame can hold these huge mounds.." he purred with greed, and when his sweaty hand went for the prize, she squirmed under him, making a futile try to push him away.

"p-p-please l-let me g-g-go….p-p-lease" she begged again. Tears running down her milky cheeks.

From the back of the two greedy men, came a sound of footsteps. Turning their head, one of them shouted. "who's there, I'll turn back if I were you buddy…" the taller man threatened with his squeaky voice.

But the footsteps didn't stop, instead it came nearer and nearer.

"h-h-help me…p-p-please" the girl cried to whoever was behind them.

"shut-up you little wench.." the man, who was holding her, demanded. He was going to slap her, but his wrist was clenched by a much stronger one. His eyes shot to the figure responsible for the hand, which is literally crushing his bony wrist, he was about to shout at the figure, but his face held a petrified expression when he knew who it was.

Pushing his hoody back with his other hand, Naruto's icy blue eyes glared at the man in front of him .

"_ahhhh…_its the demon vessel…"

"_leave.."_ came Naruto's calm but demanding voice.

Immediately the two men stood up, and let go of the girl like she was a burning fire. "o-of course d-demon-sama, w-we were just w-warming her up for y-you" they would be running away by now, if Naruto let go of the scrawny man's wrist.

Smirking at his new name, so they call _sama_ now, naruto applied more pressure to the man's wrist when he said " if I see any of you here again, your legs will be chopped off before you even register what is happening..clear?" with a dangerous low voice. Letting go of the creeps wrist.

Both men nodded quickly, and in a blink of an eye they were out of his sight.

Naruto chuckled at their fleeing back. He was sure keeping his reputation. A shaking sniff made him turn to the small figure behind him, the girl was trying to sit up, creamy legs have been slowly tucked under her, supporting her Wight with her shaking arms, her long midnight hair was covering her face and bare shoulders. And when she raised her head, Naruto could now see her eyes.

Such strange eyes, they held the color of the moon, there were almost white. Is she blind or something?.

Naruto took a step towards her, and he noticed that she didn't flinch, she just kept breathing hard and shaking. He walked the remaining steps towards her and crotched down, facing her, she was just looking at the direction of the fleeing men. To make sure that his assumption, that she was blind or not is true, he waved his right hand in front of her eyes while the other was resting above his knee.

Suddenly, her eyes shot to his direction and scooted away from him. Eyebrows risen and eyes Blinking in surprise, Naruto looked dumbfounded at the quivering girl, who tried to cover her almost naked body with the remaining of her yukata, but to no avail.

"hey.. am not going to hurt you." Naruto tried to say softly. He raised his hands in a sign that his not going to touch her, looking at her reaction with interest.

The girl looked at him carefully before looking around like she doesn't know what just happened. Her moon like eyes rested on him, and whispered a thank you. Still trying to cover herself.

Puzzled by her rapid reactions, Naruto gave her a small nod, and landed his arm back on his knees.

The girl was trying to stand up on her shaking legs, but half way there, her legs gave her away and she stumbled forward, closing her eyes and expecting herself crushed on the cold hard floor, but the floor never came and instead she felt firm yet smooth hands on her forearms, steading her. She slowly looked up and she was met with two frowned pair of eyes, looking at her carefully. "easy there lady." a Smooth deep voice reached her ears. And for some reason, she relaxed against these hands and leaned forward to the person responsible for them. Not functioning what she was doing any more, the small girl clenched on the person's clothing and began to cry like a small child.

Surprised by her action, Naruto was confused on what she was doing, crying on his jumper like that. But his hands were still there, on her arms, and not letting go.

He was sure that a good ten minutes had passed with her crying like that. And when she gradually stopped crying, Naruto flinched when she rested her head on his chest, and before he registered what was happening, he felt her body fall down from his grip. Gently Griping her forearm harder, he leaned her against his body, and peered down at her face. She fainted. She actually fainted.

'_troublesome..' (_A\N: no this is not shikamaru..:-P)

Sighing heavingly , Naruto thought about what he is going to do, he can't just leave her here, she'll defiantly going to get harassed again. Looking back at her face, Naruto thought of a crazy idea. That he'll sure regret it later.

Sighing again. Naruto picked the tiny girl up, and was surprised at how light she was, considering her generous breasts si…Wait…WHAT? he was _not_ just checking her out!)

Shaking his head from the unwanted thoughts, Naruto started to walk back to his small house. Carrying the unconscious girl bridal style with him.

XXXX

Naruto was surprised. No, scratch that. He was shocked, he was shocked at how gentle he can be. And to be honest, it frightened him.

He was confused at how he _slowly _carried the unconscious girl back home, how he _gently_ laid her down _his _bed, and how he_ soundlessly _covered her with _his_ thick blankets.

He was now standing next to his bed, hands tucked deep in his sweat pants pockets, looking hard at the girl with a frown plastid on his face. Who is she?. She certainly is not from this village, her face is too soft to be from around here. The girls around here are either prostitutes, club strippers, or anything else includes entertaining men. If any of them doesn't do this kind of things would be just a pass byer. So who is she?. What business she is here for?, since she certainly isn't from here. And why he actually _bothered_ to save her?, he heard other girls get raped before, and he didn't even care. So _why?_

Jaw clenched, he made his way to his small bathroom, which is outside his bedroom, he closed the door and turned the water on, washing his face with icy cold water. Turning the water off; he dared to look at the cracked mirror above the sink, looking directly at his reflection; Naruto grimaced, he needed a haircut, his blond locks are getting longer, interrupting his line of vision sometimes. And now he needs to tie his spikey hair in a low pony tail to keep it on his back, it's not that long, but it passed his shoulders now. Then his eyes drifted to his tanned cheeks, he reached a hand to touched them. Face darkened in anger, Naruto turned his head away from the mirror, blocking unwanted memories from his mind.

Naruto sat on his worn out sofa in his tiny living room, and checked the clock.

' _half passed ten'_

His match would start at eleven. That is _if_ kanji arranged him one. Then his gaze turned to his bedroom door.

' _I can't go if she didn't wake up sooner, who knows what she would do..' Naruto thought. _Letting out a sigh, he scratched his neck. He needed a smoke.

Reaching for the smoke pack in his pocket, Naruto lighted one on, and inhaled deeply. He is not known to be a smoker, but his out of bear and_ man_ he needed some kind of a relief. Since he was not going anywhere, he turned the t.v. on and leaned back on his sofa, Eyes looking at his bedroom door every once and a while.

12:02 and she still didn't wake up.

Walking towards his room, Naruto reached for the alarm clock in his night stand and glanced at her. She still soundlessly sleeping, and breathing softly. He thought of waking her up, but decided against it. Closing the door behind him, Naruto figured that he'll spend the night sleeping on his sofa. That warn out, not comfortable what so ever, sofa.

Turning the t.v. off, he pulled his shirt off and laid down, reaching for the blankets, he groaned. He'll certainly wake up with sour back.

Fifteen minutes later. The teenager was fast asleep, but not before setting his alarm at 03:30 a.m.

XXXXX

Phew.. 5,049 words…

So, what do ya think? Please review if you like it.

A\N: last chapter I mentioned that Itachi would turn 21. Sorry that was amistake. he would actually turn 22.

Till next time..bye


End file.
